


The Camping Trip

by Epsilon_Stark2000



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Camping, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, blowjob, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Stark2000/pseuds/Epsilon_Stark2000
Summary: Asher and Avi go on a camping trip





	The Camping Trip

Asher: Avi you know how to set up a tent right  
Avi: um no  
Asher: ugh why did mom make us do this solo camping trip  
Avi: to strengthen our brotherly bond  
Asher: you are already my favorite Brother  
Avi: i'm your only brother dipshit  
Asher: Well! i'm sorry i have things to be doing  
Avi: yea so let's get this over with  
Asher: Fine  
(after much struggle they get the tent up)  
Asher: Finally  
Avi: I did the hard work  
Asher: whatever (takes off his shirt he is super sweaty)  
Avi: what are you doing  
Asher: it is 1000 degrees  
Avi: Yea i guess it is pretty hot (takes off his shirt)  
Asher: You been working out little bro  
Avi: Yeah i want abs like yours Ash  
Asher: Soon little dude soon  
Avi: It's gonna rain soon  
Asher: yeah lets get in here  
(they go in the tent)  
Avi: at least we got this up  
Asher: yeah  
Avi: yeah  
Asher: what do you wanna do  
Avi: I don't know  
Asher: wanna jerk off  
Avi: What's that?  
Asher: Hold up you don't know?  
Avi: No  
Asher: I guess its a big brothers job to teach you  
Avi: ok?  
Asher: So you know how your Penis gets hard  
Avi: It happens when i am around Haylee a lot  
Asher: do you like her  
Avi: yea  
Asher: It happens when I am around Annie  
Avi: so how do you deal with it  
Asher: It's called mastrubation  
Avi: um okay?  
Asher: I'll teach you okay  
Avi: Okay  
Asher: so first you pull down your pants and underwear (he does)(Asher's cock is 8 inches)  
Avi: woah um okay (pulls his down Avi is only 4 inches)  
Asher: this actually helps it grow bigger  
Avi: OH i wanna know then  
Asher: so start thinking about Haylee  
Avi: okay (he gets hard)  
Asher: good now start jerking it like this (he starts jerking off)  
Avi: okay (does as asher does)  
Asher: think about her or anyone just think sexy thoughts  
Avi: okay  
(a few minutes later)  
Avi: my arm is tired  
Asher: well use your other hand  
Avi: ugh i can't do it  
Asher: okay fine i'll do it if you tell anyone your dead  
Avi: okay  
Asher: (starts jerking Avi)  
Avi: ohhhhh i deffintly like this  
Asher: then do it to me too  
Avi: okay (starts jerking asher)  
Asher: mmm nice  
Avi: I heard a rumor that um people use there mouths  
Asher: um yeah  
Avi: can i um try  
Asher: you want to suck my dick Avi!  
Avi: please  
Asher: okay i could use a blowjob  
Avi: Huh  
Asher; just suck  
Avi: Okay (starts sucking Asher's dick)  
Asher: oh fuck yeaaaaaaaa  
Avi: you like it?  
Asher: yeah i do don't stop  
Avi: Okay i won't ash (sucks the whole thing)  
Asher: Ack (pulls out)  
Avi: Awe  
Asher: i had too i was um  
Avi: what  
Asher: going to cum  
Avi: cum  
Asher: its something that comes out of the cock it would freak you out  
Avi: oh can i cum  
Asher: of course you can  
Avi: does it taste good  
Asher: i don't know  
Avi; can we find out  
Asher: you suck really good so go ahead  
Avi: yay (returns to sucking)  
Asher: mmmm Avi im ready  
Avi: me too  
Asher: (cumms)  
Avi: (loves it) wow that tastes amazing (licks it all up)  
Asher: glad you like it  
Avi: me too  
Asher: right um goodnight  
Avi: No i haven't yet you gotta make me cum  
Asher: fine (starts sucking Avi)  
Avi: FUUUUUCKKKKK that amzing  
Asher: mhm  
Avi: (cumms) ahhh i did it!  
Asher: yeah you did  
Avi: did you like it  
Asher: yeah actually  
Avi: yay  
Asher: (kisses Avi) maybe in the morning i'll teach you about Anal  
Avi: Anal!  
Asher: but for now let's just cuddle  
Avi: Sounds great (he snuggles into Ashers embrace)  
Asher: I love you Avi  
Avi: I love you too Asher  
(The End)


End file.
